Talk:Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)/@comment-67.193.255.174-20110508201303/@comment-67.244.2.173-20110609171036
This is the 12th time Barney partyhorn bends down music and Balloon Drop át the Fair your Dream. The frist was "Practice Makes Music", second was "The Alphabet Zoo." The third was "Fun And Games." The fourth was "Birthday Ole." The fifth was "Barney's First Adventures." sixth was "Dino Mite Birhday," "7th was "Play It Safe" 8th Was "Lets Go To The Firehouse," 9th was "A Counting We Will Go", (DVD) 10th was "Barney in Concert". 2 seconds ago by A Wikia contributor This is the 12th time Barney partyhorn bends down music and Balloon Drop át the Fair your Dream. The frist was "Practice Makes Music", second was "The Alphabet Zoo." The third was "Fun And Games." The fourth was "Birthday Ole." The fifth was "Barney's First Adventures." sixth was "Dino Mite Birhday," "7th was "Play It Safe" 8th Was "Lets Go To The Firehouse," 9th was "A Counting We Will Go", (DVD) 10th was "Barney in Concert". 2 seconds ago by A Wikia contributor What are you talking about? May 8 by BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan Reply Plot EditIt's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named Melanie dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, Riff, who knows how to find music everywhere! Riff shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing favorite songs, play games and ride amazing rides! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So head to the fair, join the fun and let's make music together! This partyhorn bends down music and Balloon Drop át the Fair your Dream. The frist was "Practice Makes Music", second was "Look At Me I 3." The third was "Fun And Games." The fourth was "Birthday Ole." The fifth was "Barney's First Adventures." sixth was "Dino Mite Birhday," "7th was "Play It Safe" 8th Was "Lets Go To The Firehouse," 9th was "A Counting We Will Go", (DVD) 10th was "Barney in Concert". 2 seconds ago by A Wikia contributor Plot EditIt's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named Melanie dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, Riff, who knows how to find music everywhere! Riff shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing favorite songs, play games and ride amazing rides! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So head to the fair, join the fun and let's make music together! This partyhorn bends down music and Balloon Drop át the Fair your Dream. The frist was "Practice Makes Music", second was "Look At Me I 3." The third was "Fun And Games." The fourth was "Birthday Ole." The fifth was "Barney's First Adventures." sixth was "Dino Mite Birhday," "7th was "Play It Safe" 8th Was "Lets Go To The Firehouse," 9th was "A Counting We Will Go", (DVD) 10th was "Barney in Concert".